


An old photograph

by thewritingsofone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, slight Pidge angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofone/pseuds/thewritingsofone
Summary: Pidge kept a picture with them at the Garrison. They think Shiro should have it.





	An old photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season

Shiro stared at the floor.

 

He still couldn’t believe it had been a year.

 

A year with the Galra.

 

Almost two years away from earth. Almost two years since…

 

There was a knocking on his door. The door slid open, and Pidge was standing there, holding something in their hand.

 

“What’s wrong, Pidge?” Shiro asked. Pidge entered and sat next to him on his bed.

 

“I kept this picture with me while I was at the Garrison,” they said, handing him the picture. “I thought you should have it.”

 

It was a picture taken the night that the crew for the Kerberos mission was announced. The Holts had taken Shiro, Adam, and Keith out to dinner to celebrate.

 

Fond memories washed over Shiro. Their first date, their first kiss, their graduation from the Garrison. When they first moved in together, Adam’s giddyness at getting his teaching job at the Garrison. When Shiro first thought that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Then, Adam’s excitement when Shiro proposed.

 

And then finding out about Shiro’s illness. About how he wanted more than anything to get out there and see the stars, before it was too late.

 

Shiro guessed he wanted to see the stars more than he wanted to be with Adam.

 

He looked back at the picture, at how happy he and Adam looked. He looked at the matching rings on both his and Adam’s hands.

 

Then, he looked at his now empty hand.

 

“He missed you,” Pidge said, “He would come over to our house sometimes. I think he and mom both enjoyed the company.”

 

Shiro looked at Pidge. They were looking at the picture too, but at their brother and dad.

 

“We’ll find them, Pidge,” Shiro said.

 

“I know,” they said quietly, “I’m just, I’m just scared. What if they made Matt fight again? What if he didn’t make it? What if Zarkon decided he was in the mood for a public execution, and just, killed them? What if- what if _we_ die before I can find them?”

 

“There’s a lot of ‘what if’s there.” Pidge looked at him. Shiro could see how scared they were. “Listen, we are going to find Matt _and_ your dad. And we are going to get home safely. We have Voltron, we have Allura and Coran, we are going to beat Zarkon, and no one is going to die.”

 

Pidge smiled, “thank you, Shiro.” They paused for a moment, looking back at the photo, “Shiro, back before I ran away to the Garrison, I overheard something that Adam said to my mom.”

 

“What was it?”

 

“He said that he regretted what he did, and what he said. He said that he wished he hadn’t broken up with you, and that he wished he’d spent more time with you, before you left.”

 

Shiro felt tears forming in his eyes. “Thank you, Pidge. For telling me that.” Pidge smiled at him. They stood up and walked to the door, then stopped and turned back to face Shiro.

 

“Are you still… um, do you still have the, uh, illness? Or did the Galra fix it?”

 

“I don’t really know,” Shiro said, “I still don’t remember a lot of what happened when I was with the Galra.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Pidge turned and exited from the room. Shiro took one last look at the picture before tucking it under his pillow. He wiped off his eyes, and wondered if what he told Pidge was true.

 

He wondered what the team would have to go through before seeing their families again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
